


Date Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night, but not the way Sophie planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



> Author's Notes coming soon.

"Why couldn't we just--"

"Sophie, I swear to god, if you say 'stay home tonight', I'm going to have to hurt you."

Biting back a smirk, I shrug nonchalantly and sip at my red wine. It's not quite the vintage I'd prefer, but it's the best they have on hand in this strange club Tara's dragged me to. "I told you I had plans made for us tonight. Date night at home isn't a bad thing, you know."

Blonde hair glides softly against lightly tanned skin. It figures that she chose the low-cut royal blue dress that I love so much. It shows off her figure in ways that make me rage with jealousy when men ogle her. But it also makes me very happy because they'll all see her leaving with me tonight. Her smile grows wider, as if she knows what I'm thinking, and she leans forward to press a lingering kiss to my lips.

"But it's so much more fun to get all these guys riled up before we go home." There's almost a note of whining in her tone. I'd believe it if she wasn't smirking, damn her.

"And the fact that it gets me all riled up is what exactly?"

A dark chuckle escapes her lips, vibrating against my skin as she kisses her way along my jaw. "It's my treat when I get home. Or maybe in the cab on the way home. Give the cab driver a little thrill and a big tip?"

"Tara!"

She gets up from her stool and stands next to me, hips swaying unconsciously with the heavy thrumming bass of the house music. It's decent music, don't get me wrong, but it's not what I'd prefer. This is one of the bigger differences between the two of us. She leans closer to me, nibbling at my earlobe now, music causing her body to rub against mine.

"Come dance with me, Soph." The words are whispered, hot against the shell of my ear, and send a jolt of desire down my spine. "We're too sexy to be hiding in this damned corner."

Before I can second-guess myself, I'm on my feet and letting Tara drag me out onto the crowded dance floor. The wine is starting to mellow me out, something I'm sure she knows is happening. She sidles up behind me, molding her chest to my back, hands resting lightly on my hips. Eyes falling shut, the tension drains from my system as I relax into her strong body behind me. Her hips press into the hollow below my left ear, humming along with the song currently playing. The tip of her tongue darts out so quickly, I have to wonder if I've not imagined it except for the fact that my knees are beginning to buckle.

"That's right, babe," she says as my head falls back on her shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy the night. If you let me have my fun tonight, I promise you get to choose the next three date nights. I will do whatever you want, no questions asked or qualms created. What do you say?"

"Bloody hell, Tara." The words are dragged from the depths of my gut, followed by a deep groan as she nips along that same piece of sensitized flesh.

"That's not really an answer, you know." One hand slides from my hip to splay low across my belly, her pinky resting right above the hem of my thong. The heat of her skin is cutting through the silk of my dress as if it doesn't even exist.

"Fine." I finally find the ability to breathe, let alone speak. "You win, Tara. Have your way with me tonight."

She chuckles darkly, the sound causing me to shudder. "You said I can have my way with you tonight, Sophie. I intend to take you up on that." I try to turn around, reason with her, but her hands tighten on my body to keep me in place. "No, you said it. You let me have tonight and I'll give you the next six date nights. I won't fight or complain about anything you decide to do. Just trust me and let me have tonight."

I want to say something. I want to stop this insanity. But I haven't seen her in over a month and I've missed her. No, this is not what I wanted to do, but it's Tara. I trust her more than anyone else, even the team I'm technically no longer a part of. I've known Tara longer than most of them, Nate and Maggie notwithstanding. She won't do anything dangerous. That's not our style. It never has been.

"I trust you, Tara." I can't quite say anything else. Not in public. Shifting slightly to brand her with a lazy kiss, one hand goes into her hair, the other clinging to her hand on my hip. My hips begin to move in time with hers, letting the music guide me.

Before I know what's happening, we're surrounded by a rapt audience of mostly men, but a fair amount of women. We're just swaying to the music and occasionally kissing. Tara keeps preventing me from turning around to face her, arms holding me in a viselike grip. Her lips, more often than not, travel to the skin beneath my ear.

"Come on, Soph," she finally murmurs, arms moving up to rub along my arms. "Time for us to go home."

Somehow her words pull me out of the trance state I've fallen into. The music and her nearness conspired to block out everything else. Just another sign of how much I truly trust Tara. I never get that lost in myself. It could prove to be deadly for a grifter to lose track of her surroundings like that. With a startled blink, I begin to take in our environment again. The gaggle of onlookers has drifted off, titillated by someone else no doubt. And then I see Tara stuffing a roll of bills into her clutch.

"We made tips tonight," she says with a broad grin. "Enough to fund a couple date nights, so this will go to you when we get home." She nuzzles my cheek. "And when we do get home, I owe you one of my famous massages for being such a good sport tonight."

That brings a lazy smile to my lips as we head for the door. "Well, I certainly won't say no to that kind of ending to date night."


End file.
